Interdisciplinary Research Methods Core Brief Abstract The broad goal of this Core is to contribute to excellence in research design and analysis in studies related to HIV and other infectious diseases in drug users and their networks. In recognition of current methodological challenges to carrying out research on complex causal pathways, Core activities will stress the integration of multiple disciplines.